Plays of Smurflings
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: When you're a Smurfling, you want always plays and prove you are strong. But sometimes, it takes you into some strange problems. This is what Clumsy Brainy and Smurfy will discover.
1. Plays

**Plays of Smurflings**

It all started with an image on DevianArt .com/art/Plays-of-Smurflings-300402310 , and now the fiction:

* * *

Act 1: Plays

_*This day was a hot summer day. The Smurfs worked and Smurflings tried to pass the time. Suddenly, Brainy Jokey whispered something Smurfy. The young Smurf T-shirt Green was created by Scrupule with the DNA of Hefty and Crazy smiled and took the scissors that his best friend, Clumsy Brainy, used to make paper chains. The young smurf slipped loan Lazy's hammock and was about to cut it away. Children giggle, amused, but Emotionette and Chisette approaching suddenly do not seem to notice the youths.*_

Chi: Haha, oh boy. **HEY!** Smurfy, you put those scissors down, mister! That's not nice!

Smurfy: But mommy... it's for playing...

Chi:_ *wags finger*_ Smurfyyyy... you them down!

Clumsy Brainy: Your mother is right, Smurfy! It's fun but not really smurfy.

Smurfy_:*sigh*_ Yes, mommy... _*gives the scissors*_

Brainy Jokey: Alright, we have the Smurfy-Clumsy Brainy team again! Clumsy Brainy the Brain and Smurfy the Muscles! _*laugh*_

Brainette: You're silly, Brainy Jokey...

Brainy Jokey: Gnagnagna, Miss I-Know-All!

Chi: Thank you, Smurfy! Go play with your friends. No more pranks on Lazy, ok? And BJ, be nice to your sister.

Smurfy: Yes mommy!

Brainy Jokey: Very well, Chi! _*moves away*_

Smurfy: Come, Clumsy Brainy! Let's see if there is something smurfy to do in the forest! _*grabs Clumsy Brainy by the hand and run away*_

Clumsy Brainy: _*straightens his glasses*_ Run not so fast, Smurfy!

Brainette: Boys... _*moves away from reading her book*_

Emotionette: _*for Smurfy and Clumsy Brainy*_ Be careful, dear!

Clumsy Brainy: Yes Mom! We will try!

Smurfy: Don't worry! CB can't be hurt with me!

Clumsy Brainy: Oh my...

Emotionette:_ *giggle*_ Awwww children! We can't live without when we have one!

Chi: Oy, those kids are going to make me crazy. Smurfy, don't you boys go past the great oak unless you have a grownup! Papa said Scrupule's out in the forest today_.*To Emotionette*_ How on earth do you do it with THREE kids? I can barely keep track of one.

Emotionette: _*giggle*_ Brainette and Brainy Jokey are very independent. Brainette is already 90 years and Brainy Jokey has 60 years. Clumsy Brainy is the one I'm most looking after as he was only 35 years. But it's a little angel ... Unlike his brother when he was his age. Brainy Jokey does not stop fooling around! There is something that fascinated him when he was calm! Smurfy is stirring but it's a lovely Smurfling.

Chi: _*giggle*_ yes, I suppose they are independent, aren't they? Heh and Clumsy Brainy do seem like an easy little fella. You know, I think the fooling around is just a kids thing, they grow out of it at least. Yes, there are some days Smurfy just- makes me want to smurf my hair out, but I love the little kiddo like he's my own flesh and blood. Wouldn't trade the little smurfer for the world.

Emotionette: Yes! For a mother, her children are the world! Anyone can destroy that!

Chi: You're a smurfy mother, Emotionette. There are some days I wonder if I'm doing ANYthing right.

Emotionette: _*giggle and blushed*_If you love Smurfy, you doing everything right!

Chi: Gosh I hope so. Sometimes I think I'm too tough on the little squeezer. _*Sees Clumsy Brainy and Smurfy running back from the forest as fast as they can* _All right, I'll bite: what did you two do?

Clumsy Brainy: We have seen Scrupule and Adzi!

Emotionette: What? Please, Clumsy Brainy; they don't see you?

Clumsy Brainy: No mom. We smurfed back when we see them!

Smurfy_:__ *cracks his fingers*_ Now we have tell, we go and smurfed them!

Clumsy Brainy: _*catch Smurfy*_ Are you really crazy or what?

Chi: _*takes Smurfy by shirt collar*_ Ohhh, no you don't mister! you got lucky not being seen ONCE, but I'm not going to let you go smurfing right into danger on purpose! _*she hugs him a little* _don't scare me like that, bubbeleh... I don't wanna lose you to that loser wizard and his dumb cat.

Smurfy: I'm strong, mommy! I can lift that four or five Smurfs are struggling to rise.

Clumsy Brainy: Smurfy; be created with Hefty and Crazy's DNA doesn't mean being invisible!

Smurfy: I know, Mister Big-Brain! I'm not silly!

Chi: Smurfy, just because you're a strong little fella doesn't mean you should go smurfing right into danger, guns-a-smurfing. being strong doesn't mean you're invincible. he can still hurt you. Do you think I want that on my conscience? that I let my smurfling get hurt?

Smurfy: Mommy... I won't hurt you but I know I can!

Clumsy Brainy: You can? You can be smurfed! I won't lose my best friend, Smurfy!

Chi: Smurfy... Strong or not, you can still get hurt. I know for a fact we'd all be devastated if you got hurt. and I won't let you go back there. not another word about it.

Smurfy: ... yes, mommy... _(*but I will go back there and I'll prove you I'm strong.*)_

Chi: _*gives him a little kiss on the forehead* _Good... Thank you, Smurfy. Now, what do you kids say we go see if Uncle Greedy has a new batch of Smurfberry Ice cream made for us?

Children: YEAH!

* * *

Brainette (daughter of Brainy and Emotionette): look like her mother but with glasses and with the character of her father. (90 years old)  
Brainy Jokey (first son of Brainy and Emotionette): look like his father without glasses and jokey like his uncle: Jokey Smurf! (60 years old)  
Clumsy Brainy (last son of Brainy and Emotionette): look like his father with his glasses and look like his uncle, Clumsy Smurf, without glasses. He had the character of his mother and he is very clumsy because he is very emotional and young. He is the younger of the village. (35 years old)

Smurfy: created by Scrupule (young man) with the DNA of Hefty and Crazy. Adoptiv Son of Chisette (SmurfyFriend's OC)

Adzi: Baby cat, son of Azraël!


	2. Disobeying

Act 2: Disobeying

**LATER…**

Smurfy: Hey! Clumsy Brainy! Can we smurfed in the forest for see if Scrupule and Adzi are there?

Clumsy Brainy: Smurfy! We have promise we don't smurfed again if they are!

Smurfy: Please, CB!

Clumsy Brainy: Smurfy! You know I hate be called CB!

Smurfy: Please Big-Brain! Please...

_*Smurfy looks Clumsy Brainy with puppy eyes. Clumsy Brainy sighs*_

Clumsy Brainy: Dad and Brainette will kill me ... Okay! But if we have a problem, YOU are the responsible!

Smurfy: _*hug Clumsy Brainy* _THANKS YOU, PAL! THANKS YOU! THANKS YOU!

Clumsy Brainy: _*began purple*_ I can't breathe...

Smurfy: _*let Clumsy Brainy fall on the floor*_ Sorry, little guys!

Clumsy Brainy: I'm not little!

Smurfy: I smurf two heads taller than you!

Clumsy Brainy: You're a big silly, Smurfy!

* * *

Chi: _*drinking tea with Emotionette and Vanity*..._ and then Jokey says to Greedy, "that's not a cookie, that's a coaster!" hahaha!

Vanity: oh, Chi, you have such odd stories!

Chi: hehehe... Hmm... I wonder where the kids all went... I haven't heard somesmurf yell for Smurfy and CB for a while now...

Emotionette: Smurfy came to seek Clumsy Brainy earlier to play and I did not smurfed since. I'm sure they are okay.

_***In the forest***_

Smurfy: Look! They are here!

Clumsy Brainy: Okay! It's good! Now, go back in the Village!

Smurfy: What? Fun time is just beginning! Now, we smurfed them what we can do! Go!

Clumsy Brainy: No! Scrupule can smurfed us and I won't be smurfed by him or his kitty!

Smurfy: Sissy!

Clumsy Brainy: I'm not a Sissy!

Smurfy:_*__mimics the hen*_

Clumsy Brainy: Stop it!

Smurfy: Oh, I know why you're a Sissy! It's because you're the little baby to his mum!

Clumsy Brainy: I'm not a baby!

Smurfy: Prove it!

Clumsy Brainy: NO!

Smurfy: Baby Smurf! Oh, the dear baby of Mommy Emotionette and Daddy Brainy is to afraid for prove he is not a baby! _*laugh*_

Clumsy Brainy: _*annoyed*_ You will see, Mister big-Muscles-with-big-Mouth! Just let me think and you will smurfed!

_***in the Village***_

Chi: _*fidgets nervously*_ Hmmm... I've got a bad feeling something's not right...

_***in the forest***_

_*Adzi is sniffing around, hunting. He sees Clumsy Brainy and Smurfy fooling around.*_

Adzi: Reeow, REEOW! _*paws at the two*_

Clumsy Brainy: _*scared*_ ADZI!

Smurfy: _*grabs the Adzi's paw and lifts the kitty*_ Smurf away, you! We discuss, here! _*throws Adzi at the feet of Scrupule*_

Scrupule: Hey! What are you doing, Adzi?

Adzi: Meeow! Reeow Meeow!

Scrupule: What? Smurfs?

Adzi: Reeow!

Scrupule: Smurflings? Good! If we catch them, all the Smurfs come for save them! Where are they?

Adzi: Meeow! _*leads Scrupule to where are the Smurflings*_

Scrupule: Haha! Very well, my little kitty! You'll be better that your father, baby cat!

Adzi: Meeow!

_*Adzi pounces on Smurfy, then picks him up by the shirt collar so he can't fight back.*_

Adzi: Reeow! REEOW!

Smurfy: Hey! LET ME GO!

Clumsy Brainy: SMURFY! _*a butterfly net descends on him*_

Scrupule: _*raises the net to his face*_ What have we here? Two little Smurflings lost and alone. Oh, it's not prudent to be alone when you're too small! _*laugh evilly*_

Clumsy Brainy: _*scared* _SCRUPULE!

Smurfy: Just beat you if you're a Smurf! Hum... I mean: Just beat you if you're a Wizard!

Scrupule: Well, I think I'll keep you safe with me! Your dear parents return to pick you up later! _*evil laugh*_

Smurfy: _*beats the air with his fists*_ Wait till I catch you!

Scrupule: _*laugh*_ They are taken, Adzi!

_*Adzi away with Smurfy followed by Scrupule. Clumsy Brainy stirs in the net, frightened. Weeping with scare, he yells:*_

Clumsy Brainy: MOOOOOOOOOM! HELP!

* * *

_***back in the village* **_

Chi: Ohhh, Emotionette... I'm getting worried... They've been gone an awful long time now... maybe we should go look for them...

Emotionette: _*worried*_ I'll see Brainette and Brainy Jokey. They may know where they are._ *go and approaches Brainette who read a book* _Brainette? Have you see Clumsy Brainy or Smurfy?

Brainette: _*without looking up from her book*_ No. Sorry, mother!

Emotionette: Well, thanks, dear. Brainy Jokey?

Brainy Jokey: _*spoke with Jokey but turns*_ Yes Mom?

Emotionette: Have you see Clumsy Brainy and Smurfy?

Brainy Jokey: _*thinking* _No... they are going in the forest earlier this afternoon. They must be in the river with Dad and Uncle Brainy 2! They did a check of the dam.

Emotionette: Maybe... What do you thing, Chi?

Chi: Hmm... I don't know... You go check by the dam with Brainy and Brainy2... I'll keep looking around the village.

* * *

_***some time passes.***_

Chi: _*worried*_ Ohh, Emotionette, I don't like this! What if they went back to the forest and got captured?

Emotionette: *worried* They aren't with Brainy and Brainy 2. In the forest? Clumsy Brainy would never do it! But if Smurfy... Oh dear! I can't imagine!

Brainette: You found them, mom?

Emotionette: No. Where can they be?

Brainy: Emotionette; I ask everysmurf in the Village and anysmurf know where they are.

_*Wild and Chitter the squirrel come, afraid*_

Emotionette: Wild? What's happened? What's wrong?

_*Wild whines*_

Emotionette: Clumsy Brainy and Smurfy? Where are they?

_*Wild whines*_

Brainy: They are captured by Scrupule and Adzi?

Emotionette: My baby! _*fainted in the arms of Brainy*_

Chi: Ohhhh, Smurfit, Smurfy! I TOLD you not to go in the forest! _*turns to Emotionette*_ Come on, Emotionette, wake up! Ohh, come on, Brainy, Wild, Emotionette, we've gotta get our little boys back!

Emotionette: Yeah! Come on!

Brainy: I know one who will make smurf!


	3. Rescue

Act 3: Rescue

_***In Scrupule's hovel, the Smurflings are in a cage***_

Smurfy: _*fights with the bars of the cage*_ LET ME GO! LET ME GO OR I WILL SMURF YOU WHEN I'M OUT!

Clumsy Brainy: _*sit on the cage, desperate*_ Even if you have a big appetite, you can never swallow him, Smurfy. Even Adzi is too big.

Smurfy: A cat? Yuck! It has lots of hair! They will smurf when I was free! So? What is the plan, Big-Brain?

Clumsy Brainy: _*surprised and then rises to Smurfy* _My dear Smurfy, I do have one thing to smurf. _*Yelled*_ WAITING THE DEATH BY YOUR FAULT!

Smurfy: _*surprised*_ Wow! Calm down, CB!

Clumsy Brainy: I'M CLUMSY BRAINY AND NOT CB! NOW WE WILL DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! _*sit and crying*_

Smurfy: Awwww Big-Brain... I'm sorry... I just want mommy be proud of me and she can know how I'm strong... _*hug his friend*_ Sorry, pal...

Clumsy Brainy: Dad says in our friendship, I'm the Brain and you're the muscles... but now, I... _*stop suddenly*_ The Brain and the Muscles? Yes! That's it! Smurfy! I have an idea for make us free!

Smurfy: What?

Clumsy Brainy: You're strong, right?

Smurfy: _*shows his muscles* _Yeah, pal!

Clumsy Brainy: Now, trying to bend the bars!

Smurfy: _*surprised*_ What for?

Clumsy Brainy: If you can bend the bars, we could escape from here.

Smurfy: _*thinking*_ But yeah! It's great! Why I never think before?

Clumsy Brainy: Because you are the Muscles and I'm the Brain! _*heard something*_ Shhh! It must be Scrupule or Adzi!

_*Chi, Emotionette, Brainy and Wild come to Scrupule's hovel window and see the boys.*_

Chi: _*gasp* _My Smurfy! Oh, we've just GOT to do something!

Scrupule: _*noticing Smurfy trying to bend the bars of the cage*_ hahaha! Try all you want! those bars are pure steel! you'll never bend those!

Smurfy: That wizard annoyed me!

Clumsy Brainy: _*surprised*_ Pure steel? Let that, Smurfy. Anysmurf can bend this. Even Uncle Hefty._ *see his parents and the others_* Oh! _*whisper*_ Smurfy! Look at!

Smurfy: _*look and see the others*_ Oh! It's...

Clumsy Brainy: _*puts his hand on the mouth of Smurfy*_ Hush! Silly!

Scrupule: _*growls annoyed*_ What happens to you yet?

Clumsy Brainy: Hum... it's so unsmurfy that you have captured us! Poor Smurflings we are!

Smurfy: _*growls and removes the hand of Clumsy Brainy* _Silly yourself! You will see if I'll never bend those! _*grab bars and tries to bend them*_

Chi: _*whispering to Wild, Emotionette, and Brainy*_ Okay... Wild, Brainy- you two keep Adzi and Scrupule occupied... Emotionette, let's see if that lock on the cage is going to budge at all. sound like a plan?

Brainy: Yeah! It's sound good! Everysmurf is ready_? *look Emotionette who look amazed*_ Emotionette? What's it, sweetheart?

Emotionette: _*tip the cage*_ L-l-look at that!

_*All Smurfs look and frizzed. Smurfy happens to bend the bars. It seems hard ... but he gets there! Clumsy Brainy looks at him with eyes wide, mouth agape, and Scrupule is stunned.*_

Scrupule: What? It's impossible...

Clumsy Brainy: Great smurf... but... it's pure steel... how...?

Smurfy: _*manage to open a passage through the bars_* Save yourself, Big-Brain! Run! RUN!

Clumsy Brainy: _*returns to his surprise*_ But... and you?

Smurfy: RUN! It's an order!

Clumsy Brainy: _*benefits from the stupor of Scrupule to slip out of the cage by the passage and jump on the floor. But there Adzi attacks him.*_

Adzi: Reeow!

Clumsy Brainy: HELP!

Emotionette: CLUMSY BRAINY!

_*Wild immediately jumps into action, jumping right in between CB and Adzi.*_

Wild: EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! _*pounds chest like Tarzan*_

Chi: _*watches as Smurfy starts getting tired already from the effort it took to bend the bars even slightly*_ Mama's coming, sweetie! _*jumps onto the table* _C'mon, Emotionette!

Emotionette: _*jumps with Chi and go for Clumsy Brainy*_ My baby!

Clumsy Brainy: Mom! _*hug Emotionette and crying*_

Emotionette: _*crying and kiss her son* _Thanks God, you alright!

Scrupule: _*back to his surprise and see the Smurfs*_ Smurfs!

Brainy: _*jumps for Emotionette and Clumsy Brainy*_ Run!

_*Scrupule tries to catch them but they manage to get out of the hovel. Wild fights against Adzi. The kitty tries to bite him but Wild is faster.*_

_*Chi sees that Smurfy is still trapped. she knocks over a few potions to distract Scruple and opens up the cage.*_

Chi:C'mon, Smurfy! let's smurf on out of here! I know you're tired, but it's just a little further!

Wild:_ *still fighting Adzi.* _EEE! EEE! EEE!

Adzi: REEOW!_ *scratches Wild on the arm.*_

Wild: EEEE!

Chi: Oh no! Wild!

Emotionette: _*heart the sound of the fight. scared, she give Clumsy Brainy to Brainy*_ Brainy! Run in the village with Clumsy Brainy and ask help!

Brainy: Emotionette! You won't there!

Emotionette: Brainy! They need help!

Clumsy Brainy: We can go together!

Brainy: No, young man! You have made enough smurfness for this day! Now, stay here! Your mother and I will save our friends!

Clumsy Brainy: Dad... I'm not a baby...

Emotionette and Brainy: Clumsy Brainy!

Clumsy Brainy: Okay... _*sit on the floor*_

Emotionette: _*kiss her son on the forehead* _We'll back soon! Come on, Brainy! _*run in the hovel*_

_*Chi and Smurfy are cornered. Wild is still trying to fend Adzi off as best as he can, but is in a lot of pain from his arm.*_

Adzi: Reeow! REEEOW! hiss! _*Adzi extends his claws and takes a swipe at wild when he has his back turned*_

Chi: _*holds onto Smurfy's hand*_ Wild! LOOK OUT!

_*Just as Wild's about to become a cat toy, a potion beaker falls on his head.*_

Chi: Emotionette! Brainy! You two are a sight for sore smurfs!

Emotionette: Chi! Run with Smurfy and go in the Village with boys! Brainy and I will help Wild!

Scrupule: You! Miserable things! _*try to catch them but the Smurfs are faster*_

Emotionette: RUN, CHI! RUN!

Chi: _*pulls Smurfy along with her, jumps out the window. She runs to where Clumsy Brainy is sitting and sits Smurfy down on the ground, a stern look on her face.*_ STAY HERE. You're in enough trouble as it is. I'm going to go make sure they're alright. Don't you move from this spot, understood?

Smurfy: Yes, mommy!

Clumsy Brainy: Yes, Chi!

_*she run to the hovel. Clumsy Brainy look at Smurfy, anger.*_

Clumsy Brainy: Great job, Smurfy!

Smurfy: What? We are saving!

Clumsy Brainy: _*slams his hand on his forehead*_ You're really too dumb!

Smurfy: Well, maybe we can help them and...

Clumsy Brainy: _*recovers*_ NO! STAY HERE AND DON'T MOVE WITHOUT YOUR MOM! We almost died so now you stay here! Picked up?

Smurfy: Big-Brain...

Clumsy Brainy: _*anger*_ Picked up?

Smurfy: _*sighs*_ Picked up!

Clumsy Brainy: Good! _*sits down folding his arms and sulks.*_

Smurfy: Good! _*sulks*_ I just want prove to mommy I can be strong!

Clumsy Brainy: _*takes his head, growling with anger*_ She knows it! But she is scared for you! It's normal!

Smurfy: ...

Clumsy Brainy: A mother is always scared for her children, Smurfy! It's not she don't know you're strong! She smurfed you!

Smurfy: _*takes his head*_ Oh Smurf! How am I silly!

Clumsy Brainy: Yes, you're right...

* * *

Phew! They're save!

Next Chapter soon.


	4. Learned a lesson

Act 4: Learned a lesson

_*Chi helps Emotionette and Brainy get Wild out. they all run away from the hovel to where CB and Smurfy are.* _

Chi: _*sigh*_ that was much too smurf for comfort... Are you alright Wild?

Wild: _*nod*_eep... _*licking wound*_

Chi: You want us to take you to Papa?

Wild: _*shakes head*_EEP.

Chi: Ok... _*turns to Smurfy. gives him a tight hug*_Thank smurfness you're safe... _*stern* _let's you and me have a little talk FRIEND... _*she leads him a little away from everyone*_ What on SMURF were you thinking, Smurfy?

Clumsy Brainy: Poor Smurfy... _*heard someone clear his throat. he turns to his father, who looks with anger.* _Oh smurf ... There, I died...

Brainy: _*anger*_ Clumsy Brainy Smurfling! What are you thinking, Name of Smurf!

Clumsy Brainy: _*scared*_ Dad, it's... it wasn't my idea...

Brainy: Clumsy Brainy! Your smurfness you almost smurfed life. Have you thinking that?

Clumsy Brainy: _*sad* _I know...

Brainy: _*sighs and forces his son to watch him* _Clumsy Brainy... You're my lovely little son... my last child and the one who is most like me and your mother. I understand you want smurfed to the others what you can smurfed... but if something happened to you, your mother and I will never forgive us your loss. Clumsy Brainy... Do you understand?

Clumsy Brainy: _*cry and hug his father* _I'm sorry, daddy... I'm sorry... I just want prove to Smurfy I'm not a baby...

Emotionette: _*come and hug her son. Clumsy Brainy crying more and she gently rock him*_ You're always our baby, sweetheart... but don't worry! One day, you will become a great and handsome Smurf! Like your dad!

Brainy: _*blush and talk again*_ Clumsy Brainy, you're the Smurf you are and we are proud of our little boy.

Clumsy Brainy: _*hug his parents* _Thanks you, daddy! Thanks you, mommy!

* * *

_***with Smurfy and Chi***_

Smurfy: Mommy... I just... I just wanted to prove I was strong! You always take me for a baby. I wanted to smurf I'm not one... I'm sorry ... I did not want smurfed Big-Brain's life in danger.

Chi: I know, Smurfy... I KNOW you're not a baby... and I already knew you were the strongest little smurf in the whole village. _*smiles a little*_ You had nothing to prove to me there... But Smurfy, being strong doesn't mean you should go looking for trouble. you can still get hurt... that's why I treat you like a baby sometimes... because I'm always scared you're going to get hurt... you make a lot of rash decisions, and I'm scared one day that they could get you into a lot of trouble- more than you're in today _*raises eyebrow* _and you ARE in trouble, by the way. Don't think that just because we had a little scare you're not in trouble with me, or with Papa. _*she hugs him*_ You've gotten to be such a handsome young smurf... and even though you're not my son by blood, I love you with all my heart. And it scared me so much not knowing where you were, or if you were safe. I felt like such an awful mother when I found out you'd been captured by Scruple and that stupid cat of his..._*tears in eyes*_

Smurfy: _*tears in eyes*_ I'm so sorry, mommy... Clumsy Brainy told me it was dangerous... but I didn't heard him... his father is right... he is the Brain and I'm the Muscles... _*crying*_ I'm sorry, mommy... I'm really sorry... I'm sorry, sorry, sorry...

Chi: *_pats him on the back, rocking him gently* _Shhh... shhh... It's alright; bubbeleh... the important thing is that you and Clumsy Brainy are safe and sound... Now you see why I'm so overprotective of you... please try to be more careful next time, Smurfy... I don't wanna lose my little smurfling...

Smurfy: Yes mommy...

* * *

_*others are approaching them. Emotionette cradles her sleeping son in her arms. She kisses him on the forehead.*_

Emotionette: The poor little is exhausted... Thanks for help him, Smurfy.

Smurfy: oh... you're welcome.

Chi: _*pats CB on the forehead.*_ hmm... I'm not surprised... It's been a long day for everyone_... *checks time*_ and it's getting close to suppertime... let's all go home for some supper. Then it's bedtime early without dessert for a certain smurfling I know. _*raises an eyebrow at Smurfy*_

Smurfy: _*sighs*_ That would teach me...

Emotionette: _*giggle*_ Smurfness always give a lesson, Smurfy. Now, you know you must not smurfed this again!

Smurfy: Yes, Emotionette.

Chi: Ok, I think you've learned your lesson for today, bubbeleh. now come here and give me a hug.

Smurfy: _*hug Chi*_ I've learned, mommy! I will never smurfed it again! Especially if Big-Brain can be in danger! He is my best friend! _*turns to Emotionette*_ He... he will always be my friend! Is it not?

Emotionette: _*smile*_ Sure, Smurfy! Clumsy Brainy will always be your best friend! He love you like a second big brother.

* * *

_***they're back to the Village. Brainette and Brainy Jokey run to their parents and friends***_

Brainette: Everysmurf is okay?

Brainy Jokey: Little Bro is okay?

Emotionette: Yes, he is okay. Can you bring him in your room, darling? He is exhausted.

Brainy Jokey: Yes, Mom. _*takes his little brother and walks away*_

Brainette: _*see the scratches on the arm of Wild*_ Wild! What's happened to your arm?

Wild: eep... eep eep!

Brainette: What? You can't talk like other?

Emotionette: Brainette! He says it was Adzi who hurt him. Don't make an attack of nerves for this.

Brainette: Wait! Adzi? The boys are going in the hovel of Scrupule? _*look Smurfy, anger*_ It was you, right? You're so silly you never smurfed what you smurfness can do!

Emotionette: Brainette!

Brainy: Stop it, young lady! Be friendly with him! He is younger than you!

Brainette: Father! He put my brother's life in danger!

Chi: Calm down, bubbeleh. He didn't mean to... and he's already in trouble as it is. I promise it'll never happen again. RIGHT, Smurfy?_*almost glares at Smurfy*_

Smurfy: _*scared by Brainette*_ Y-Yes mommy...

Brainette: I hope for you, Smurfy Smurfling! And, Chisette, please: call me Brainy Smurfette or Brainette but no "bubbeleh"! It's good for Smurflings! I'm a teenage Smurfette now!

Emotionette: Brainette...

Brainette: What! It's true! I'm not a baby, mother!

Smurfy: _Wow... poor Big-Brain... it will be not easy every day to have a sis like her..._

Chi: _*defensively*_ Bubbeleh is a term of endearment for ANY age! would you prefer I called you 'Shiksa'? Know what that means, mamela?

Brainette: Sure! That means... hum... _*thinking*_

Brainy: Brainette, Brainette, Brainette... Sweetheart, if you don't know something, don't tell you know it.

Brainette: But I know it! I just... _*blushing*_ I just... don't remember!

Emotionette: Brainette...

Brainy:_ *whisper to Emotionette* _I don't know why everysmurf say she had my character.

Emotionette: _*giggle*_

Chi: It means "arrogant" or "little stinker". and since I don't think your parents would like me calling you that, I'll call you Mamela _(little mother- term for a little girl)_ I'll ask you politely to be nice to my little boy. Okay?

Brainette: _*sighs*_ I know it! _(it's not true!)_ Okay, Chisette! I will be nice with Smurfy! _*go away*_

Emotionette: She doesn't know what she says. She is emotional and intellectual. It's not a good mix.

Smurfy: I see that... How Big-Brain can be her brother? He is nicer than her!

Chi: Smurfy, it's not nice to talk about others behind their backs. but Oy... Emotional is a time bomb all in itself someday. _*laughs a little*_

Smurfy: Maybe...

Chi: 'maybe' what, bubbeleh?

Smurfy: What? Oh no, I just thinking... I would not be punished tomorrow? I could play with Big-Brain? Please mommy... _*puppy eyes*_

Chi: _*eyebrow raise*_ that all depends on how fast you can finish helping Farmer with the smurfberry harvest tomorrow...After that, then yes you can play with Brainy-Clumsy.

Smurfy: _*hug Chi*_ Thanks you, mommy!

Chi: _*hugs him back*_ you're welcome, bubbeleh. now go wash up, it's almost time for supper.

Smurfy: Yes, mommy!

Chi: _*smiles*_ good, Smurfy. _*he leaves. to Emotionette*_ Oy, what a day, huh?

Emotionette: Yeah... Smurflings are also hell that human children! But they understood the lesson, I think.

Chi: makes me wonder how Papa could raise a hundred all by himself!

Emotionette: It was not the same time... Now, the Smurflings are more... rebels!

Chi: feh! I'll say... but even then, you had a black sheep every now and then... _*giggle*_ I'm almost certain Papa got some trouble from Grouchy, or Hefty... or yikes, CRAZY. _*shudders*_

Emotionette: _*giggle*_ That why you got some trouble with Smurfy. He was created with Hefty and Crazy's DNA!

Smurfy: _*Coming back*_ You're talked about me?

Chi: Good things, bubbeleh. Just good things. How about you go see if Greedy needs any help setting the table?

Smurfy: Well... okay... _*go away*_

Emotionette: Well, I think I will see if Clumsy Brainy is waking up.

Brainy: I will smurfed it! _*go away*_

Emotionette: _*blushed*_ Awwww... An intellectual but a lovely father...

Chi: Haha... can't say I'm not a little jealous, you having a smurf like Brainy.

Emotionette: Awww don't worry! One day, you will found your Smurf!

_*go and found Smurfy who helped Greedy*_

Emotionette: Need a help, little one?

Smurfy: Oh... if you want...

Chi: So, is he doing what you tell him to, Greedy? Do I gotta be the Wicked Smurf of the West?

Greedy: oh, no, Chisette, he's a very obedient little helper, hehe.

Chi: Maybe you can teach me your secret, then! haha…

Smurfy: Emotionette? Where is Clumsy Brainy?

Brainy: Right here!

_*enters with Clumsy Brainy seems asleep.*_

Emotionette: Are you alright, sweetheart?

Clumsy Brainy: Yes, mom... I just wake up when Dad is coming.

Smurfy: ... I'm sorry, Clumsy Brainy... it's my fault if...

Clumsy Brainy: Smurf up, Big-Silly-with-Big-Mouth! _*laugh and hug Smurfy*_

Smurfy: You... you want stay my friend?

Clumsy Brainy: No! Your BEST friend!

Smurfy: ... _*hug CB back*_ Thanks Big-Brain!

Chi: Awww, friends forever, huh, Emotionette?

Emotionette: Yes, I think... They're just so cute... Lovely Smurflings and best friends!

Brainy: _*giggle*_ They remember me and Clumsy when we're Smurflings!

Chi: well, you know what they say... smurfling-hood friends are friends for life!

_*And it's true*_

**The End!**


End file.
